1. Field
The following description relates to light-emitting element array modules and methods of controlling light-emitting element array chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using light-emitting element array chips receives print data from a personal computer (PC) and forms an image by using light-emitting elements. When the light-emitting elements emit light, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor drum in the image forming apparatus. Thereafter, a print image is output through development, transfer, and fusing processes.
The light-emitting element array chips are connected to a control unit by wire bondings. Therefore, as many wire bondings as the number of signals output from the control unit are required.